


Home Away From Home

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [22]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Boys are really, really weird. Warped Tour shenanigans.





	Home Away From Home

**Author's Note:**

> For The Alphabet Meme. For thinkme_naive. Beta-ed by angelcakes694. Any other mistakes are all mine!
> 
> Prompt: T: Tetris Tournament

Pete glared at the screen. He turned his glare to Ray. “What did you do?”

“I beat you,” replied Ray smugly.

“Pete,” sighed Mikey. “I told you not to go up against Ray. He crushes, like, everyone.”

Pete stood up. “Yeah? Well, I’ll be back Toro. This is war!” Pete stalked off the bus.

Gerard stuck his head in the back. “Um…what just happened?”

**************

The next time Pete was on My Chem’s bus, he had Patrick with him.

“Pete, I don’t play video games very well,” Patrick mumbled.

Pete grinned at him. “I know, you’re my good luck charm!”

Patrick rolled his eyes and looked at Mikey.

“Don’t look at me man. I’m not his good luck charm anymore.” Mikey held his hands up in an ‘I mean no harm’ gesture.

Bob, who was sitting in between Mikey and Patrick, snorted. “I doubt you ever were, Mikes.”

“Shut up,” Pete said absently. “I’m trying to school Toro.”

“Impossible,” muttered Frank from the floor.

Pete scowled as his guy bit the dust. He glanced at Patrick. “Sit closer to me.”

“Any closer and I’ll be in your lap.”

Pete just grinned. Patrick sighed and moved closer. Bob made to shift as well, when Pete stuck his hand out.

“Stay where you are, Bryar. I don’t need you tainting my good luck charm with your My Chemical-ness.”

Bob stared at him. “That doesn’t even make any sense.”

**************

Even with Patrick as his good luck charm, Pete lost to Ray. Pete began to plot.

*************

Gerard walked onto Fall Out Boy’s bus cautiously. He looked around and didn’t see anyone. He walked back to the lounge area and found Patrick.

“Patrick, I think we need to talk.”

Patrick looked up. “Huh? Oh, hi Gerard. We need to what?”

“Talk. It’s about our bands. We’ll more specifically Pete and Ray.”

“The video game thing?”

Gerard nodded. “The video game thing.”

“Pete just likes winning.”

“Yeah, but it’s really annoying.”

Patrick laughed. “I know, but what can I do?”

Gerard opened his mouth to answer, when Pete barged in. He looked between the two of them in shock.

“Patrick,” he said. “I am shocked to see you fraternizing with the enemy!”

“Gerard isn’t an enemy.”

“He is until I beat Toro.”

Patrick sighed. “Sorry Gerard.”

Gerard shook his head. “It’s all right. Ray would say the same thing if he caught me here. I’ll see you later.”

Patrick waved as Gerard left. Pete flopped down next to him.

“Patrick? Why would you see him later?”

***************

The Video Game Feud (as Frank called it) had been going strong for a couple days, when Pete had the most perfectly evil idea ever.

***************

“You want a what?” asked Ray.

“A tournament. We each have three guys and whoever wins two out of three is the winner forever!” Pete exclaimed.

Ray thought about it. “All right. Me, Bob, and Mikey.”

“Hey!” called Frank from where he was curled up around Gerard.

“Frankie, you know you suck at video games,” said Mikey.

“Yeah, but still.”

Gerard hugged him. “I think you’re awesome at them Frank.”

Frank beamed up at him. “Thanks!”

Bob rolled his eyes and asked, “Who do you pick?”

“Me, Joe, and Andy,” Pete said decisively.

“Right then. Tomorrow at noon,” said Ray.

“Or whenever we get up,” stated Gerard.

***************

Pete leaned on Patrick’s shoulder. He had lost to Mikey, _Mikey_ of all people. Andy had won against Bryar and now it was down to Joe and Toro.

“It’s like a fro off,” muttered Pete.

Patrick chuckled.

They all watched the last two contenders. It was neck and neck. Then it was finally over. Ray looked at the screen in shock. Joe smirked back at him.

Pete jumped up and cried, “No! Not a tie!”


End file.
